Gloves and Masks
by Jester of Confusion
Summary: You remember the story of Dracula? What ever happened to Harker and Mina? Their children? Integra's old friend hasa little secret? Not sure on pairings yet. Please Review!
1. Remembrance

JC: For those who know the original story of "Dracula" know of Jonathan Harker and Mina. What would happen if their love was incorporated during the story and then mixed with Hellsing. Would Alucard remember biting poor Mina? Shall we begin?

Disclaimer: I don't own this awesome anime. Hellsing belongs to the creators!

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Remembrance**

"Father, who's in that car out there?" a small blonde asked her father. The older man looked out the window and smiled.

"Two old friends and their daughters," the father answered and put a large hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go greet them? I believe one is your age," he suggested and the small girl smiled.

She marched herself down the stairs and looked up as the butler opened the door. In the doorway stood an older man with graying brown hair and next to him was a woman with dark reddish brown hair and kind green eyes. In the woman's arms was a small baby enjoying the bottle it had been given. Next to them were two little girls. One looked about 6 and had hair like her mothers, but rich brown eyes like her father's.

The other little girl looked the same age as the blonde and had dark red curly locks. What surprised most when they met her was this girl had rich amber almost red eyes.

"It's rude to stare Integra," a voice chided and she looked back at her father.

"Professor Hellsing, good day," the man at the door said with a friendly smile.

"John, you know to call me by my first name, we've known each other long enough, old friend. Mina, you are looking more beautiful than ever," Integra's father smiled and gave both friendly hugs. "These must be your daughters."

"Yes, this is our new arrival, Lucy," Mina said with a sad smile.

"A perfect name for the child," Abraham commented.

"The smaller of the two here is Lillith," John said, pointing to the six-year old that was staring at the odd-looking butler.

"And who is this young lady here?" Hellsing asked, truly interested. She looked so intriguing.

"This is Dramina," the girls' mother said and looked down at the pale girl. Integra stared at her. The eldest of the daughters wore a blue-colored day dress with long sleeves and black buckled shoes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is my daughter, Integra," said the older man with a smile. Integra executed a perfect curtsy and the two little girls returned it. Little Lillith gave a grin that seemed to be missing a few teeth and Dramina kept her eyes on the ground.

"Well, come, we have much to speak of. Walter, could you show the girls to the study, for some tea of their own while the adults speak of other important matters?" the older Hellsing told him.

The retainer nodded and ushered the girls into the study and retrieved some tea for them. Integra sat on a chaise, facing the other two. Dramina was looking around at the shelves of books and papers. Lillith smiled at Integra.

"Does your da' tell you the stories too?" Lillith asked, breaking the silence.

"Lillith!" Dramina hissed at her sister and the smaller girl cowered a bit, fearing she said something out of hand.

"No, it's alright. I know what she means," Integra said hurriedly. Since she was smaller her father had told her the stories of the midians and their kind. "He tells them to me."

"Do you think their real?" Lillith asked, curiosity shone in her eyes. Dramina gave a sound that sounded much like scoffing and got up from her seat to inspect the shelves more thoroughly.

"Yes," said Integra, going over her lessons in her mind. "Where are you going?" she asked suddenly when she saw Dramina opening the door.

"Mum and dad are talking about something that doesn't involve the normal stuff, I'm going to check it out," the dark red-haired girl said bluntly and moved out the door.

"She's going to get into trouble, like always," Lillith said shaking her head. Integra looked to the younger girl to the open door and decided quickly. Hopping off the couch she followed the other ten-year old and down the hall.

"-for much longer," was the first part of the conversation she heard as she neared Dramina, who leaned against the wall just outside the door, listening intently. She put a finger to her lips, telling Integra to be absolutely silent.

"Abraham, you can't say that, you look as fit as ever," John's voice told the older man. There was a chuckle of mirth.

"Oh, John, I think I've lived quite a while and I believe our little experience has shortened my line a bit. No, Integra is a mature lady and she will be able to handle the job when it passes to her. Now, tell me of your eldest, you said in your letter that this concerns her," he changed the subject form his life span.

Integra noted that Dramina perked her ears and narrowed her eyes at the crack in the door. They were here to discuss her. That usually was never a good sign.

"I mentioned in the letter that there was really nothing wrong with her except that she is, um," Mr. Harker couldn't seem to find the right word.

"Different from normal children her age?" Abraham provided.

"Well, yes," Mina broke in, "but not in the sense that a parent should not worry. Abraham, her eyes are turning red, her skin is getting paler, and she had lost her appetite for everything but meat, but she does not feel unhealthy or anything," the distressed mother explained.

"I see, you believe this has something to do with-" he began and Mina flinched.

"Yes. I feel I must tell you that my first daughter was not conceived in our wed-lock," Harker said, shame evident in his voice.

"Oh don't feel ashamed about that, my dear boy. There are worse things in the world!" the doctor said and with a reassuring smile. He grew serious then when he realized why this was important to know. "Mina, were you bitten when your daughter was in your womb?" he asked bluntly.

There was a heavy silence and both young girls knew that Mina was nodding. The silence continued until there was a heavy sigh.

"I believe your daughter is then slowly turning into that which we tried to kill," the older Hellsing said heavily.

"Tried? Abraham, you said we had defeated him," John said, sounding a little put off.

"It seems even I was wrong. Do not give me that look Jonathan, I have things under control where that is concerned. He won't bother you again. Now your daughter. As long as you teach her the values I will give you something that will help you, but you must love her the same no matter her changes," said the professor.

"I do not love her any less," Mina said. "She is a beautiful daughter and I will love her no matter what," was the stated promise.

"Seal yourself to that promise, my dear," the old Hellsing said, "Now, for the arrangements-" he began.

Integra didn't stick around because she chased after Dramina, who had taken off in a fit of tears. Integra ran after her and called her name when she was far enough away from the parlor their parents were in.

"Dramina, don't go far! Those are the dungeons!" she yelled, and soon the world plunged into a darker scene and she nearly collided with the girl.

"Ooph! Watch it!" the paler girl snapped.

"Sorry, I can't see much!" Integra said in her defense.

"I can," Dramina muttered and looked up at the door she had stopped in front of. "Where are we?" she asked the young Hellsing.

"We're in the abandoned basement, somewhere near the old dungeon," Integra supplied. "We shouldn't be here," she added.

"I know, I can feel it," Dramina replied and wiped away from stray tears. "Let's head back up."

"Dramina," Integra said.

"Yeah, what?" the red-head responded.

"I'll be your friend no matter what your 'changes' are," Integra said with a small smile. Dramina stopped in mid-step and looked to her.

"Really?" She finally asked. Integra nodded and held out her hand to the other girl. Dramina cracked a smile and took her hand and shook it heartily

Over the next three years the two corresponded between letters from England to Ireland. The Harkers lived in Ireland, farther away from England and unsettling memories._  
_

_ Dear Integra,_

_Mother and father took me out of school today. I'm to be home-schooled from now on. Lillith and Lucy don't have to leave school. I know why. I've taken to staying inside more often these days. My skin often hurts, but I'm alright for a while._

_Dad also gave me gloves to wear. They have a weird insignia on them and I'm not sure, but they looked like they glowed. Mother left the room after I put them on, I saw her crying. I don't know why.  
_

_I miss you. I don't really have any friends at school, so I'm not sad about that. I wish we could talk more often, but father is getting ready to hire a tutor. The strange part is that he's hiring another. I heard them talking (I'm getting better at that) about a special teacher for people like me. This sounds thrilling I bet.  
_

_I hope you and your father are well. Lillith tells me to ask you to say hello to Walter for her. She's so immature.  
I must take my leave. Goodbye Integra._

_Your Friend,  
Dramina_

_Dear Dramina,_

_Father passed away this morning and I fear my uncle might be planning something. Walter left for a trip and I don't feel safe without him here. Something strange is also happening._

_Remember the old dungeon you and I ran into the first time we met? Well, father told me to go there when something went wrong. Strange, hm?_

_My friend, pray I write you again and soon. There's a rat around her and I don't like the smell of it._

_Goodbye friend._

_Sincerely,  
Integra Wingates

* * *

_

JC: Ok, please be gentle in reviewing, this is my first Hellsing RP. Not sure on pairings yet.

**REVIEW**


	2. InkStained Letters

JC: Thank you to those that actually DID review. Those that just read, thanks for giving me a chance. On with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own the series of Hellsing and its affiliates, but I do think they're awesome! Yesh….

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Ink-stained Letters**

"What are you so enraptured in tonight, my master?" came a sly voice from the wall to her right. He didn't use the door, that's not new. Knocking wasn't in his manorial complex. This wasn't surprising.

Integra held the letter closer into the light and examined it again. She had read it over three times and each time it seemed more surprising. Again, she ignored her servant and read the same line that had made something in her person click more than anything else.

_I'm coming soon, please greet me with open arms, for I come with important information._

"What is that, master?" Alucard looked over her shoulder, annoying her to no end. Integra snapped the notebook that held the letter shut and growled. She stood, nearly knocking the curious Alucard over.

"Walter," Integra called and the retainer walked into the room, bowing slightly at the waist. "I need three rooms prepared. We are having guests soon. If her timing is still impeccable, her sisters will arrive in seven days and then she will arrive that night," she told him. A small smirk appeared on the butler's face and he nodded.

"Very well, Sir Integra," he said and left without another word.

"Master, must I delve into your muddled mind to find my answers?" the vampire grinned. Integra gave him a death glare that told him that if he tried he'd be punished, severely.

"You shall know in seven days," she told him crisply. Alucard gave what seemed like a pout and started to faze through the wall. "And send Seras up here."

"Very well, Master," her servant said and disappeared.

* * *

"You need me, sir?" a small voice asked after Seras entered, after knocking, Integra noted.

"Yes, Seras, please come in and sit down," Integra told her. Seras blinked and sat down in one of the cushy chairs in front of the desk. Integra set the notebook on the desk and looked to the girl vampire. "Seras, in a few days I'll be having company from Ireland. One of them is about your age, well, your body's age, and one is smaller. I wish for you to help those two settle in and be their companion. I'm sorry to say this, but I need to you babysit the younger one, though she's not much of a child," Integra said, feeling a bit guilty for putting this on Seras.

Seras's reaction surprised the instructor of the Hellsing organization and her eyes widened when Seras nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Really! That's great! I'll do my best, sir! This will be wonderful! I get to help someone, and not have to kill a bunch of people!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry if that's how you see your work here," Integra said with a lop-sided smile. Seras instantly straightened.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sir Hellsing, that's not what I meant! I love my job, but I just thought this would be a nice break from the ordinary," she  
said hastily. Integra then did something no one had seen in a long while. She chuckled, even cracked a real smile.

"I understand Miss Victoria, now please go and get yourself ready for them. Please tell Walter if you are in need of anything for their stay." she instructed, gaining back her director's appearance.

Seras jumped up out of her seat, saluted sloppily and hurried out of the room. Integra shook her head when she had left the room and looked out the window at the troops training in the tall lights that lit up the front lawn.

"Those three are coming to visit, are they?" Walter's curious voice came from the door as he brought in some tea.

"Yes, she says she has important information for me. Her two sisters must come because her parents have past away, in a train accident," Integra said, scoffing afterwards.

"You don't think it was an accident?" Walter asked, having the same suspicions.

"Telling the youngest that is best, but train accidents usually don't cause all blood drainage," Integra said, throwing the newspaper clippings on the desk with a growl. "Poor child will never know her parents any better."

"It tends to hurt more when it hits home, doesn't it, sir?" Walter encouraged. Integra looked to him and sighed.

"You're right Walter. I guess I tend to show little sympathy when I'm not involved," the Hellsing director muttered.

"This shall be interesting, sir. Have you told Sir Alucard of their lineage yet?" he asked. Integra smirked.

"I believe I'll leave that to be found out when the girls get here," she said with a grin. Walter shook his head and left the tea there. "The plot thickens," she muttered to herself and took a sip of the hot tea.

* * *

"Police girl," Alucard snapped and Seras looked up suddenly from her book. Her master materialized from the ceiling and stood next to the table.

"Yes, master?" she asked him.

"You-" he began and then noticed two things. Her blood packet was drained, and in front of her was a book about entertaining human children. "What in the world are you reading?"

"I-," she was cut off as the book was snatched up from the table by a white gloved hand. "Master! Give that back, please!" she said and stood, knocking the chair over, and trying to snatch the book back.

"Is this a human children's book?" he asked and examined it. Seras growled and snatched it back.

"It's none of your business, master!" she told him and closed it, sliding it under coffin mattress. Seras had been told by Walter that it was best to keep Alucard 'in the dark' for now, which was kind of an over-statement.

"You and master are hiding something from me," Alucard said, and Seras detected a growl and she cowered as he used his height against her, towering over her.

"If it helps master, it's for a good reason," she said and then scurried around the surprised master vampire and away to find someone to keep him away from her and her open book mind.

'A good reason?' he thought darkly. 'This is getting on my nerves, Integra.'

* * *

The sun rose on the seventh day and so did Integra. Her mind seemed a bit lighter and she was a bit relieved about this day. Her nerves were always on end when she had guests, but these certain guests didn't bother her, though the two younger girls would prove to be interesting to handle.

"Sir Integra, they have arrived," Walter said with a bow after he entered the room. Integra already knew. She stared out the window at the black car that was pulling up. It had a dark green 'H' painted on the side of the driver's door. But that 'H' didn't stand for Hellsing.

Alcuard and Seras were in their coffins and asleep, just the way she wanted it for now. They would find out about their guests tonight.

The door bell rang and Integra let out a breath she hadn't noticed she had been holding. Her heals clicked as she stepped down the stairs and towards the front doors as Walter opened it. It was almost like she had stepped back in time. She felt like the small girl meeting new people again.

In the doorway stood a taller girl of dark rich brown locks that were tied back in a pony-tail. Glasses were on the bridge of her nose and she wore a dark green business suit. Integra found it hard to believe that this girl was seventeen. Next to the teenager was the small eleven-year-old that had her grandmother's peach blonde hair, which was held up in a sun-flower beret, and green-amber eyes. The younger girl wore a long corn-blue day dress with short sleeves and dress-shoes with silver buckles.

"Sir Hellsing," said the older and gave a respectful bow. The small girl just giggled and delivered a curtsy.

"Lillith, you have grown so much since I've seen you last," Integra said with a small smile. Lillith smiled and pushed her glass back up the bridge of her nose. She held in her hand a black portfolio and next to her was a simple black suit case. "And Lucy, you were such a little girl the last time I met with you," she said, bending slightly to greet the girl.

"Lillith told me about the times you guys met," the girl said and looked up to the director of Hellsing. "You run a very important organization," she told the woman. She held her hands clasped behind her and next to her was a green striped suit-case.

"I take it she will be coming by tonight," Integra commented as she led them to the main hallway. Walter then chose that time to appear, stepping outside of one of the guest bedrooms.

"Yes, she will be by at about 9-" Lillith cut herself off as she saw Walter. Walter nodded his head and she returned the nod with the equal amount of respect.

"This is the room for Miss Lucy," Walter said and let the girl in. Lucy stepped in the room and smiled.

"Thank you, sir," the eleven-year-old told him and curtsied, before she threw her suitcase on the bed and looked out the window, over the yard.

"She'll be fine. She likes to settle in by herself," Lillith told them and shut the door. When they started walking again Lillith sighed. "Every since mum and dad passed she's tried to stay strong. I've seen her setting up pictures of them everywhere. She's packed at least three," Lillith seemed to trail off, keeping tears abated.

Integra could sympathize. The girl had lost her parents, both of them, at an early age. Here she was trying to keep herself strong for her younger sister. Integra stopped walking and wrapped her arms around the younger girls shoulder. Lillith froze and eventually let Integra comfort her.

Walter had disappeared to let the two catch up and share each others comforting words.

* * *

The no-life king awoke suddenly. There was a distinct smell in the house that wasn't usually there. The smell of youth, a smell he had not smelt since Integra was younger. That was strange.

His internal clock told him it was at least seven, maybe eight. Safe enough for him. He slithered from his slumbering place and up through the ceilings and floors, targeting the young, warm blood source.

A child. A blonde human child with the softest green eyes he had seen in a long time. She was staring out at the falling sun. Innocents radiated from the small girl. Alucard moved a bit closer, never missing a chance to scare children.

"Silence is louder than din," said the girl as she turned around and stared at him. To say he was surprised would have been an understatement. "When you entered the room, things got quieter, colder. You need to work on your sneaking," she told him, pointing to him.

"And who taught such a small child this?" the vampire asked with a grin, bending slightly lower, so he was level with her.

"My sister," Lucy answered, her eyes shining with admiration for the older girl's position in her life. There was a long silence.

"What is your name, young one?" he asked finally.

"Lucy," she answered, pulling the beret from her hair, her peach blonde hair falling down her back. She fiddled with the hair fastener as she stared back at him. The name seemed to be registering in his mind.

Just then the door clicked and opened. "Lucy I came to-" Lillith began and then saw Alucard. In seconds she had crossed the room without another thought, put herself between her sister and the vampire, and drew a long blade from her inside jacket pocket, aiming it at his throat.

"Ah, this blade is blessed, you know of us then," Alucard mentioned, not fazed by the blade.

"This blade is blessed and sharp, which is also important, now what are you doing here?" she asked him with a growl.

"Lillith, he wasn't doing anything. He just got curious," Lucy defended the vampire, which surprised both of them. "Besides, look at his gloves. That's the Hellsing insignia. He's Integra's servant."

Lillith risked a glance down at the white gloves Alucard wore and then the blade was back in its hiding place. Lucky for her Lucy was a very perceptive child, unlike Lillith who often opened her mouth before thinking.

"Lucy, you know not to talk to strange men, even if they are under control," she sighed and looked to the smaller child. Lucy grinned up at her.

"You sound like you've had experience," Lucy poked. Lillith glared and Alucard chuckled.

"Quite a mouth that one has," the vampire mentioned.

"Shut it," Lillith snapped. "Lucy, Dramina is coming soon, so get ready, please," the teen said to her little sister. A bright smile lit up the girl's face.

"She's coming early?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Yes, it seems the weather in her path was favorable," Lillith explained, straightening and folded her arms in front of her.

"Awesome!" Lucy said scurried over to her open suitcase. Lillith began to leave.

"You should leave too," Lillith told the vampire before opening the door and stepping out. Alucard looked from the little girl to the other and shrugged. He fazed through the wall and followed Lillith.

The teenager didn't seem to mind for a while, then spoke up. "Shouldn't you be in some coffin, somewhere?" she asked him without turning around.

"Shouldn't you and the child be in some school?" he countered with a smirk.

"Lucy is home-schooled by our family's tutor, I take care of the financial branch of my father's business, school is frivolous for me now," the middle sister answered. Alucard raised an eyebrow.

"And who is your father?" Alucard pressed. Lillith halted in her step and grinned. For once Alucard felt left out.

"You'll know in time, Mr. Alucard," she said and turned, reaching the stairs. She stepped down towards the front door.

"Lillith! Wait up!" Lucy called as she ran down the hallway, just getting a dark purple sweater on over her t-shirt and jeans. In one hand she held a book with an old ruin on it. Alucard never got a good look because the girl zoomed straight passed him and after her sister.

"Alucard, you had better come with me," Integra said. Alucard had just noticed she was standing at the other end of the hallway with her arms folded behind her.

Without question the old vampire followed his master into her office. She stood by the window and looked to him. Alucard raised an eyebrow and Integra sighed.

"These girls are my guests for a while and I would appreciate it if you behave yourself around the two younger ones. The eldest is my age. She and I will amuse ourselves with what information she has to give me. Seras has been charged with taking care of the youngest in needs and the middle can amuse herself," Integra explained.

'So that explains the book Seras had,' Alucard mentally noted.

"Can I trust you to keep yourself in check?" Integra asked. Alucard grinned. "What am I saying? I'm talking to you," she sighed and Alucard's grin just got bigger. "I'll put it in terms you'll understand. Don't kill anybody," the Hellsing told him with a growl.

"Sir Integra, I believe she has arrived," Walter said when he had entered. Integra nodded and then Walter left again.

"I believe you will find the eldest interesting too," Integra mentioned as she walked out the door.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Alucard growled to himself and followed her outside.

Lillith and Lucy stood there looking towards the sky. Lucy had the book open in front of her and she had a goofy smile on her lips. Seras had also stepped outside after Walter.

"Girls?" Integra began. Lucy giggled and Lillith nudged her.

"She's here," Lucy reassured the Hellsing director.

Alucard expected to see a car or at least headlights through the gate, but all that came up was an itching feeling in the back of his mind. Then, just as suddenly as ever, a cloud of screeching and squeaky bats swooped down from the forest and through the gate.

"Take your hand from your gun, servant," Integra growled at Alucard when she saw a white glove go for the Cassul.

The cloud of bats drew faster than humans could track. Instead of attacking, like most believed they would, they encircled the two sisters and Lucy was lifted off the ground a few feet. The eleven-year-old giggled.

"That tickles!" she squeaked and laughed. The bats put her down and then, in a scene most figured they would never see, they reformed themselves to a tall pale form.

The woman that stood in front of them had long dark red hair that waved down her back. Her eyes gleamed amber red and sparked with a certain light of life. The form she brandished was thin. She wore a dark red dress shirt over black slacks and boots. Over all of this was a black trench coat.

"Impeccable timing, sister," Lillith mentioned.

"I would've arrived fashionably late, but I wasn't that hungry," Dramina grinned, flashing her fangs.

Lucy took off and nearly tackled her sister. "Dramina! You made it!"

The vampiress grinned and hugged the girl around the shoulders and pat her head. "Well of course I made it," she said. "I would never miss a chance to see my best friend again."

At that moment she looked up to Integra and gave a genuine smile. Integra returned the smile. Lucy released Dramina and the eldest walked over and embraced Integra.

"Integra, you are looking more beautiful than ever," Dramina complemented.

"Dramina, you flatter the undeserved. You don't look a day over twenty," she returned.

"Of course," Dramina said and backed up slightly. "I'm sorry. I failed to introduce myself. My sisters had probably also forgotten their manners." She executed a perfect bow. "I am Dramina Harker, eldest of the Harker sisters."

The strings came together in the wonderful tapestry of memories in Alucard's mind and his eyes widened behind his yellow-tinted glasses. Jonathan Harker, one of the men whom were responsible for his certain incarceration.

"You-" he began, but she beat him to it.

"We all know what you are thinking, but reminiscing over trivial intermingled pasts, Alucard, the vampire of the Hellsing blood, is not worth the time at this moment," Dramina said with a small glare.

* * *

JC: Please review and give me ideas on Pairings, cuz I'm not sure!  
REVIEW 


	3. Sweet Blood

JC: I feel so cold and lonely…. Nobody is really reading. Two people have reviewed. That's just sad. (sigh) And so far one person said Alucard/Integra. Which is a relationship I don't really fancy, but it works.

Disclaimer: I don't own this series. If I did, I'd be a lot richer.

**Chapter 3**

**Sweet Blood**

"You must be Lucy," Seras said as she bent down to the little girl's level. Lucy smiled and nodded. Alucard rolled his eyes at both girls' delight and looked to the eldest that was speaking with Integra.

"I hunt the FREAKs the run rampant in Ireland, but I have little help except from my sisters. There are rumors in the vampire community of an army being built up in the west. I don't trust the ones that spread the rumors to get a free bite, but there are some to trust," Dramina was explaining.

"Trusting vampires? I didn't know that was possible," Alucard mentioned sarcastically.

"If you don't mind me saying, it has been long since you have been in the realms of the vampire circles, sir," the vampiress retorted with a sick emphasis on 'sir'.

"So you are saying there are vampires that are also fighting the FREAKs?" Integra asked, cutting an angered Alucard off.

"Aye, and they're doing a grand job of it," Dramina grinned. "It seems that mockery doesn't appease them," she said, "And that's what the FREAKs are doing. Mocking the real thing."

"Thank you, we'll talk of more of this later, I do believe some of us have not slept in quite some time," Integra said, pointing to the yawning Lucy. Dramina blinked and looked to her younger sibling.

"Oh, god I keep forgetting that! Lucy, off to bed with you!" Dramina told the young girl. Lucy pouted and tried to protest, but was cut off by her own yawn.

"I'll tuck her in!" Seras said with a big smile and picked the girl up.

"Thank you, Miss Seras," Dramina said with a small bow.

"Just Seras is fine," Seras said and carried Lucy off to bed.

"Awfully trusting of my staff already, Dramina. That's not like you at all," Integra jabbed and Dramina chuckled.

"You take too much off the _one_ time I decided not to trust someone so much," the vampiress said. Integra smirked.

"You practically tackled him when he hit on me!" Integra said. Dramina's cheeks grew red and she shook her head.

"Lucy trusts her, I can tell. I can trust anyone she thinks is ok," she explained.

"On that note, I do believe I should formally introduce you to Alucard, the Hellsing vampire," Integra said, motioning to Alucard. He stood, not bowing or anything. Dramina looked to him and smirked, one fang showing.

"I think we have a lot to speak of if I am correct in guessing that Alucard is and was not your original name," the red-head said. Integra shook her head and lit herself a cigar.

"If you don't mind, I do not want to be here when the sparks fly," Lillith said and went to exit the room.

"Pity. You used to love the stories, Lillith," Dramina said.

"When they were a fairy tale told by dad I loved them," Lillith said and left the room, closing the door tightly. Walter took his leave after her.

"She never got over the fact that the stories of Dracula," Dramina spoke softly, staring at Alucard's passive expression, "Were never fairy tales."

"Right, Dramina, father used to tell me the story. Did your father ever tell you the continuation of it?" Integra inquired. The eldest of the Harker sisters looked from the director to Alucard.

"He obviously never knew that he was caught."

"I really don't appreciate the fact of you two talking about me like I am not present," Alucard put in.

"Well, to make a long story short. When the _count_," she stressed that word, "bit my mother it seems I was a bastard child in her womb and when she drank a bit of the vampire's blood I also took in that blood, making me what you see now: a cross-breed with almost all vampire blood. When the curse was lifted from my mother none knew of me, so the curse remains in my veins," she ended the story.

"Afterwards Dracula was captured by Professor Hellsing," Integra added. "Father."

"Bravo on that too, Integra. All the tales father would tell about the vampires strength were horrific, and here comes this human and poof, the count becomes the Hellsing's greatest weapon," Dramina complemented.

"Again, I really dislike the idea of you two talking about me like I am invisible," Alucard ground out.

"You tend to get used to it after a year or so," Dramina mentioned.

"Your mother never kept her promise?" Integra asked.

"No, she loved me 'til the end, though she might not have liked me at times. Especially when I was hungry," Dramina said with a grin.

"And your tutor?" Integra asked.

"An elder vampire that lived in our town. Most knew him for what he was, but he was like a guardian angel to our town. No one ever bothered our home. In exchange, we gave him blood. Never enough to kill anyone, so don't give me that look, Integra." Dramina told her.

"So you learned of your powers?" Alucard asked bluntly.

"The old, the new, and the scary," said the younger vampire.

"But you said you weren't a full breed," Integra said.

"We've researched this. It seems I cannot make anymore of my own kind or ghouls for that matter, though I can bite," the crimson-haired woman said, flashing nice sized fangs. "That is the only thing I cannot do like a full-blooded vampire."

"What a shame," Integra said sarcastically and Dramina nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I'm just ashamed," Dramina rolled her eyes.

"Well, that was a pleasant chat, but I'm afraid I am still human and need rest like most other mortals," the blonde said. "Will you need nourishment while you stay, Dramina?"

"Yes please," Dramina said with a grin. Integra nodded.

"I shall have Walter include you in the morning and evening runs of blood," the director of Hellsing said and then bid them goodnight.

Dramina stepped out of the door and Alucard just slithered through the wall. When they had walked a ways down the hall towards the stairs to the basement Alucard did something very sudden.

He turned swifter than the human eye could see, and pinned Dramina to the wall by her wrists. Crimson red met amber red as she just stared at him, unfeeling.

"You are who you say you are?" Alucard asked, but it was more as a statement. Dramina wiggled for a second, feeling uncomfortable against the cold white-washed walls.

"Why? I thought you couldn't trust a vampire to tell the truth," she retorted. Alucard growled.

"Don't play games with me, you are far too young," Alucard said, his grip on her wrists tightening. She did not wince though she swore she heard (or felt) a bone or two crack.

"I wouldn't play games with you, Alucard," she hissed. "I know an alpha vampire when I smell one. I told you the truth about everything, but now you tell me this. Was my mother's blood as sweet as my father claims you said it was?"

What a strange question to ask. It was stupid, not to mention daring to ask. Alucard stared back at her, not giving away confusion as to why she asked. Then something became painfully aware to him.

Dramina Harker had a pulse. He could hear it. It was freakishly faint and knew it wouldn't be heard even by human instruments, but he could hear it like it was right in front of him. In fact, it was. The pulse point in her neck was like a drum in his ear.

He couldn't resist. If it was the same blood that ran through her mother's veins, there was no resisting. The vampire bent his head down and gently bit into the pulse-point. Blood immediately flowed into his mouth and he lapped at it hungrily. Alucard had only just eaten a few hours ago, but now it was like he was starving.

Dramina had yet to resist, say anything, or move at all after he bit down. She just grinned to herself and let him drink.

Alucard could taste two distinct things: the sweetness of virgin blood, with the same alluring taste as her mother's had, though she (Mina) was not a virgin then, and the familiar taste of his own blood. She had told the truth.

Pulling away, he refused to meet her gaze as he licked his lips of her blood. His crimson eyes met hers when he was done and he released her wrists, which were bruised. They healed themselves in a second.

"You are her daughter," Alucard said.

"Was her daughter," Dramina said. Alucard gave a puzzled look. "Mina Harker died, along with her husband," the woman said, now looking like a girl whom just lost something dear.

"How-"

"Drained of their blood by FREAKs," Dramina said, clenching her fists with anger. "We made Lucy believe it was a train accident. She knows of the horrors of vampires and such, but we did not want her to believe nightmares took her parents away."

"So the Harkers were killed by which they had tried to get away from," Alucard said with grim fascination. Dramina growled at him.

"Older or not, you will not insult them in front of me!" she told him sharply.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Harker," Alucard said with a mock bow, all sympathy gone.

There was a resounding crack as flesh met flesh, and claws. Alucard looked a bit stunned as he looked back at her, three claw marks fresh and bleeding on his reddened cheek. She was gone, the tail of a shadow slithered the rest of the way down the stairs and into a spare room.

Alucard rubbed his cheek and looked down at his hand to find his own blood. The gashes healed in seconds and he let out a low chuckle. This vampire woman would prove to be an interesting sort.

Dramina entered her room and immediately sensed the other presence. She calmed seconds afterwards, knowing it was not Alucard coming for more poking fun.

"Miss Seras, a simple knocking would've been welcomed," Dramina said and was simple satisfied with the audible gasp.

"I-I'm sorry, Miss Harker," Seras stuttered as she bowed her head in shame. "I just wanted to talk to you without my master knowing," she explained clumsily. Dramina put her hand up.

"It's quite alright and please, Dramina is fine. I'm not that much older than you. So you are Alucard's fledgling?" she asked. Seras nodded.

"How odd, that he would choose to change someone."

"He's been asked why by many people, including me," Seras said, stepping around the thing on the floor that was draped in white movers' sheets. Dramina's coffin.

"Just another mystery he'll probably never reveal," Dramina mentioned. "Did you have a certain reason for visiting?"

"Y-yes," Seras was stuttering again. "I wanted to say that it is an honor to meet you and that I hope we can become good friends," she said.

Dramina gave her a genuine smile. The young vampire was obviously, well, a young vampire. In the circles of the fanged, one did not usually show intentions like that. Vampires were often lone wolves (excuse the pun) until they mated, then they had a mate. 'Friends' were usually allies that were kept near in case of feuds between names and clans.

"Thank you, Seras. That is very nice of you. I hope we can become close too," she said and held out her hand. Seras shook it happily.

"Would you like help settling in?" Seras asked politely. Dramina grabbed the sheet and wrenched it off the coffin.

The vampiress' final resting place was a glossy dark cherry-wood coffin with a gold vine of thorned roses lining the sides along with four ring holders on the sides. In silver letters on the lid was the line 'Thus march we, playing, to our latest rest. Only we die in earnest, that's no jest.

Seras traced the words. "Master has words on his coffin too," she mentioned off-hand.

"Most vampires do. They do it to signify each other's inner workings, like a clue to what it's like to delve into their undead hearts. It also makes each coffin their personal last resting place," Dramina explained.

"I know these words," Seras said.

"Sir Walter Raleigh, a poem called 'Life'," the older woman smiled. "I read it as a child and could never forget those lines," a sigh escaped her lips.

"It suites," Seras commented. Dramina nodded in agreement.

"And as to your earlier question, I believe I'll be fine. I know how to alter my clothes and I am told Integra says I may have a crack at the blood supply," she said.

"You know how to alter your appearance!" Seras asked, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Aye," Dramina said, a little surprised.

"Could you teach me?" the fledgling asked suddenly.

"Shouldn't your master-" Dramina began.

"He won't teach me anything but battle magic," Seras pouted.

"Well, ok, if I have any free time I'll help you with small vampire magicks," the older woman said and then was enveloped in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Seras repeated as she hugged her. Dramina laughed with what was left of her lungs after the hug and nodded.

"Alright then," Dramina said. Seras nodded and told her good-night and skipped down the hallway to her room.

"Making friends with my Police Girl already?" came a sultry voice. The last voice she really wanted to hear at the moment.

"Go away, Alucard," the oldest Harker growled at him as he dissolved in from the ceiling.

"Why? You seem so _pleased_ to see me," he grinned. She was glaring at his red clad form. "And after I go to such lengths to get you a welcoming gift," he said and pulled from his jacket a bottle she knew very well.

"Is that-"

"Yes, early 18th century blood-wine, my dear," he said and materialized two wine glasses. He set them on the wood table and popped open the cork.

"I shouldn't," she said looking away.

"Why not? I think I took a little too much from you," he said with a grin and poured the dark red, thick wine. He held a glass out to her and she stared at it before taking it slowly.

She sniffed at it expertly before taking a sip. It tasted wonderful. The sweet taste of wine and alcohol mixed with the life-giving substance she could never resist.

"Consider it an apology present for insulting your parents," Alucard said and her red-amber eyes narrowed at him.

"So this is a bribe," she told him. Alucard grinned.

"Think what you'd like, Miss Harker," he said.

"Dramina," she told him quietly.

"Hm?" he inquired with a smirk. She knew full well that he heard her.

"You may use my first name," she told him after another sip.

"I'm honored, Dramina" the vampire said with a small grin.

"I can retract that 'honor', Alucard, so don't abuse it," she growled at him and he let a chuckle slip.

The rest of the night was spent over drinks and explaining pasts. Alucard told her of how he and Integra met and Dramina shared Integra's first meeting with the child vampire. They also shared FREAK stories and small complaints of them ruining that already tarnished reputation of real vampires. Alucard had displayed his two guns and told of Walter's craftsmanship. Dramina drew out her Desert Eagle and the double-fold blessed, jeweled blade that her sister had researched and sought out just for her. The blade had saved more than one life.

Night gave way to day, like it always did and Alucard withdrew to his coffin, as did Dramina. Both slept peacefully, grateful for a common ally in each other.

Feeding three vampires on staff- $500 a month

Arming two vampires with expert guns- $350 a month

Traveling expenses- $460 a month

Having three vampires on your side of a war- Priceless

* * *

JC: Pleas review and help me think of pairings! 


	4. Vampire's Kin

JC: Seven reviews….. Well, I've had better, but since I loved the reviews, they are good. Though I'm not sure on the 'timeline' comment. I wasn't sure on Integra's age when she met Alucard so I guessed 12 or 13.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, but I do own the three sisters. So booya!

**Chapter 4**

**The Vampire's Kin**

Integra looked over the reports as if it was just another day. The same symptoms of an annoying FREAK attack. Ghouls devouring any soul that went in. Nobody was coming back out. Strange noises and blood everywhere. Yes, just another fun-filled night with the genetically engineered vampires becoming a nuisance.

Tonight would prove to be a different night though. This night Integra gages her old friend's powers over the years. Alucard was invited to come, but he was to let Dramina take out the trash this night.

Everyone expected the old vampire to pout and complain about how no one appreciated him (which in some cases were true), but the red-clad demon just grinned and nodded his head. How odd.

"Wait, where are you going?" Seras asked as she caught Lucy around the waist and hauled her back up the step she was trying to step down off of.

"I'm going to fight," Lucy told her like it was a common phenomena.

"What?" the blonde fledgling asked, giving her a skeptical glance. Lucy wiggled out of her arms and looked up into the red eyes of her keeper for the week and grinned.

"They didn't tell you? Oh well, come on, you should see too," the youngest said and started to pull Seras along with her, down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Seras asked, being dragged.

"To take out the trash!" Lucy said and the two went out the door. They stopped when she saw the car.

"I'll fly, if you don't mind," Dramina said, standing in her usual attire near the front of the car. She dissolved into bats and took off towards the country-side.

"Come on, Lucy. If she beats us there I'll be very put-out," Lillith called. Integra looked almost as surprised as Seras.

"You are taking her?" Seras asked hesitantly.

"Why of course. How do you expect Dramina to fight her fullest without Lucy?" Lillith asked as if she was talking to a child. "Here Lucy."

Lucy took the old book from her sister and jumped in the car, Lillith soon followed. Integra also climbed in the car and invited Seras to join her. Seras, not knowing anything better to do (like training skills, aim skills, or fighting) climbed in the car with her superior and the two girls.

"Oh look, a run-down old building. Where have I seen this before?" Dramina asked sarcastically.

"In about ever horror movie from the 80's, and then some," answered Lillith with equal displeasure for the outer appearance of the building.

Seras noted that the middle Harker sister was not wearing any business suit or cultured attire like she normally was seen in. At the moment she had on dark colored green cargo pants with a loose-knit black long-sleeved shirt and a form-fitting vest, with various blades in the holders. Seras had a momentary flash of Anderson and shivered slightly.

"Could we please get this over with before I decide my time is better wasted on playing poker with myself?" Dramina asked and looked to Lucy.

"Alright, alright! I heard you!" the eleven year old said. Everyone looked to her and she grinned. Opening the book her sister had given her she looked through it quickly. "Ok, this should do. Release control, Midian Grace Level 3, Sanguis obligatorius retexere!"

Dramina grinned as the insignia on the gloves glowed an angry red. "So how long do I get?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Let's say, an hour, though I know you never need that long," Lucy said with a smile.

"An hour it is!" the vampiress exclaimed and disappeared into mist. The mist, faster than normal mist should be, evaporated into the building and started the clean up job inside.

"Ghouls," Integra said with disgust as she noticed ten or twelve undead sorry souls come limping forth from the building entrance.

"Mine!" Lillith called and withdrew two daggers slightly longer than her forearm. She did this before Walter had time to draw his wire.

Gun-shots were heard from the inside and the flashes of ignitions were seen from a window. Lillith paid no heed and decapitated one of the ghouls, dodging the bite of another easily. Two more heads went rolling as her blades sliced through their decaying flesh.

"Say, where's Alucard?" Lucy asked.

Alucard was watching the show inside. Out of curiosity for the young vampire's strength he had followed Dramina inside and hid in the shadows.

Her trench coat was not as extravagant as his, but it did billow out as she walked through the hallow halls. She was whistling, a slightly odd thing to do when one is hunting vampires for a living. Also not very stealthy, but she wasn't really going for stealth, was she?

The three FREAKs were standing around a trash-can fire, telling stories of their kills. Two had beanies on and tattered jeans and a t-shirt. One, the girl, had her hair back in a pony-tail and was wearing jeans and a halter-top.

"Did you see the way that man begged for his life, Germaine?" one of boys, a blonde, asked.

"I know, he even offered his house," she laughed. It was a high-pitched annoying laugh that could put hyenas to shame.

"We could've used the comfort," mentioned the third.

"Oh, shut it, Todd, why are you whining? You took most of the kill," said the blonde boy.

"With you two around I have to take what I can get, you sorry git," Todd retorted.

"If you three would like to continue fighting," came Dramina's voice. The three turned and looked at her with surprised faces. "And just kill each other; that would indeed make my job a lot easier."

"Who the hell are you!" Germaine yelled, aiming her gun.

"An executioner, who's first?" she asked and they opened fire.

Dramina was different from Alucard in several ways; her style of fighting, for one. Instead of just standing there and letting bullets hit you just to creep the enemy out she dodged and hid in a corner until they realized they were shooting at nothing.

"Really now, bullets? Regular, to be exact," she mentioned, rolling one in her fingers. She stood behind them. They whirled around and shot again. Dramina did the same thing.

"G-germaine, d-did it just get c-c-colder in here?" Todd asked.

"The fire!" Germaine yelled. The fire, that was sparking and cracking just two seconds ago, was out and smoldering, throwing the room into darkness.

"I always liked the dark," whispered a voice in Todd's ear. He didn't get time to respond before he was yanked backwards and swallowed by shadows.

"TODD!" yelled the blonde FREAK. Germaine cried out in pain and the boy's gun shot out towards the noise. Then, CLICK! CLICK, CLICK, CLICK. He was out of bullets.

"Don't worry," Dramina's haunting voice came right beside the boy's ear. "Death is much colder." Were her last words before he felt cold steel touch his temple. BANG!

His corpse dropped to the wooden floor and Dramina sighed, putting her Desert Eagle back in her jacket.

"Simplicity is the only satisfaction some of us get," she muttered and looked around to make sure she didn't miss any rats. Her eyes darted up and she scowled. "Then again, some of us like the show."

"Can't blame a soul for trying," Alucard said, stepping from the shadows.

"You don't have a soul," she returned curtly, headed for the stairs.

"And I suppose you do?" he countered coolly.

"I've never determined that," Dramina mentioned off-hand, as if she was also pondering that question. She chose to take the stairs as she went down and out the front door.

"26! These guys were weak! Only twenty-six ghouls?" Dramina heard her sister exclaim. When Lillith was in the field she became a whole new person. She let go of the very feminine business-like woman she had grown up to be.

Slipping the sharp weapons she held back into her vest she looked up to see Dramina walking very calmly towards them. She wore that look of silent victory that threatened to bloom into a full-blown grin.

"Three adolescent teens wishing to be an everlasting memory on this dusty land," the vampiress said eloquently. "Too bad they wont make it to puberty," she added.

"Impressive, I must say," Alucard came up beside her. "For a young vampire."

"Young in body, not in mind," Dramina said and walks back towards the road, ready to head back to the manor. "Target eliminated," she called back to Integra before dissolving into bats and flying off.

Alucard followed suit as the other two Harker sisters climbed into the car with Miss Hellsing.

"This should prove to be an interesting experience," Walter commented as he too entered the car.

* * *

"No, instead of focusing the power into your aim or strength, think of your appearance," Dramina told the blonde calmly. Seras knelt across from her on the roof. They had taken Alucard's normal spot for a quiet space to practice.

"I don't understand," Seras whined. Dramina sighed for the thirtieth time.

"Seras," Dramina began, "When you were a child, did you ever imagine yourself as someone else?" she asked. Seras smiled brightly.

"Yeah! I used to do that all the time!" the young vampire said with a big smile.

"Well, don't get so excited, it's a little different than that." Dramina said quickly, thinking she was dealing with a child for a moment. Seras seemed a bit disappointed, but quickly got over it. "Alright now, imagine yourself in different clothes, and sometimes mended clothes, if need be," she instructed the girl.

Seras closed her eyes seemed to think hard. It had been a while since she was imaginative. Dramina grinned when the blonde's clothes began to morph from their normal uniform to pajama-like clothes. When she opened her eyes she had a white cotton tank top on and flannel light blue pants.

"I did it!" She shouted with glee, before she was quieted by Dramina.

"Yes you did," Dramina laughed. "Now go to bed, the sun is coming soon and I'm tired."

"You're tired when I was the one using so much energy to try and learn to change my appearance!" Seras questioned skeptically.

"Teaching a child is hard!" Dramina laughed and dissolved through the roof, Seras yelling after her.

* * *

Authoress: REVIEW DAMN YOU!  



	5. Load Up

Authoress: I like the reviews about the names. Tee-hee. And you really can't say anything because… Alucard, how many people do you think wont notice that your named spelled backwards is your real name?

Alucard: (mutters obscenities)

Authoress: On with the next chappy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing (pulling daisies off a flower). I don't own Hellsing. I don't own Hellsing (pulls off last petal). Hey, look at that, I don't own Hellsing.

**Chapter 5**

**Load Up**

Vampires usually have to find that one spot in a house or manor that is all to themselves. One that others are not supposed to disturb or take. Like juvenile children, they may squabble over the thinking spot. Alucard was not an exception to the 'Spot' disease. At the moment, his own personal roof seat was being taken up by a certain red head who paid no attention to his silent flaring aura of discontent.

"There is plenty of roof, Alucard, find your own seat," she said, without taking her soft red eyes from the shining orb that hung lazily in the sky. The moon was full and beautiful. It had little effect on her thirst and more on her thoughts, willing her mind to wander and take flight towards the unknown.

Taking the hidden invitation, the master vampire plopped down beside her on the roof and looked up to the same milky sphere in the atmosphere. He took out a cigarette and lit it, letting the smoke twist and float upwards, drawing patterns and unforeseen designs in the sky above their heads, only to dissipate in the air above. There was a long silence that followed the clicking of a lighter.

Vampires never expect humans to understand this. When there is a silence and no one is uncomfortable, this is a kind of revered peace that, if disturbed, could be lost so simply and never recovered between two vampires. It didn't signify anything. It did not mean they were in love, were adoring each other, or even saying they were getting along. It was a simple contemplative silence that was respected by others. One vampire would know when the silence was to be broken.

"You're going to have to tell her soon about the up-coming season," Dramina said quietly, but not timidly. It was a statement that did not exactly need an answer.

"I'm aware," he answered anyway. He eyes, still hidden behind the yellow frames of his glasses, looks to her, curious about her concern for a certain blonde fledgling.

"It shall be strange," the female said, "For her I mean."

"She is strong and I know she will fight certain urges if she does not wish for them to over-come her," Alucard stated simply.

"You know best. You are her master," the eldest Harker said and stood. A pale, strong hand shot out and caught the female's hand in a stern, but gentle grip. A silence followed, and as if in slow motion Dramina looked to the elder vampire in confusion and wonder, before masking the emotions with indifference- a trait she received from his blood.

"And technically I am yours also," he tested his safe ground with his words around the vampire woman.

Dramina raised a brow and easily slipped her hand from his. "I'm sorry, but you lost that title when I was born. But that wasn't your fault. You were entombed. You no longer have any form of power over the blood in my veins," she confirmed and fazed through the roof. Alucard noted the slight up-turn on the corner of her lips; a mocking smirk that he was pretty sure she had learned on her own.

"Cheeky girl," Alucard muttered, flicking away the cigarette butt with a grin and fazed through the roof also as his master called for him.

* * *

"Infiltrate?" Dramina questioned skeptically. She didn't like her friend's new plan for getting information from the inside. Mostly because included actually going into the inside!

"Yes, Dramina. Infiltrate and gather information. From the vampire society and its covens," Integra clarified for the female vampire. Dramina groaned as Alucard just grinned like child receiving news on his new toy.

"Oh what are you grinning about. You haven't been in the society for about fifty years," Dramina shot at the older vampire, who just continued to grin. Dramina felt like slapping it off his smug little face. Seras stood bewildered beside the two older nosferatu.

"Sir, am I to go?" the blonde asked her superior curiously.

"N-" Alucard began, but was cut off rather violently ('violently' meaning Dramina shoved him aside).

"Hell yeah she's coming!!" Dramina grasped Seras's hands. "She can't leave me alone at the mercy of her cruel master! A lady such as I should not have to fend for myself, alone in the society of dominant vampire males!" Dramina emphasized with the biggest puppy-eyes Integra had ever seen.

"Officer Seras is to accompany you also, but in replacement, I must ask your sisters stay here. We may need Lillith in place of our weapons leaving," the Hellsing heir explained. Alucard and Dramina took minor offense to the 'weapons' comment, but shrugged it off rather quickly.

"Deal!" Dramina quipped happily.

"Hey, why don't we ask the girl in question what she would like to do!" Lillith said rather loudly as she stomped in through the door.

"This is grown-up talk, Lilly, dear," Dramina said, waving her sister off rather simply. "And you were eavesdropping anyways."

"It's a good thing too, Mina almighty. I object to you going and leaving us here. You need the book for your power," Lillith argued with a glare.

"I don't need the book for certain power. I'll be fine. And you need to stay here to take Alucard's place, though those boots will probably never be filled, nor wanted to be filled," Dramina commented. Lillith clenched her fists.

"If you leave, you'll come back like you did last time!" Lillith exclaimed. Dramina's eyes darkened.

Alucard was enjoying the show up to that point. Dramina's aura seemed to darken considerably. Her sister had pushed a button that should have been left alone. Alucard kept this information in his memory for future reference. Never know when you need to get a female angry.

"Lillith your orders are to stay here and aid Integra in any way possible. You will not disagree or argue with me any longer," the taller sister said, but the order came out more as a hiss and it took a trained vampire to see Lillith flinch at her sister's tone.

The middle sister growled before turning on her heel and stomping out angrily, but a lot more quiet than when she entered. Her sister's bad side had that effect on people. Dramina seemed to calm herself in seconds however and turned back to Integra with a smile. It was quite disarming seeing her switch so easy. Reminded Integra too much of someone in particular.

"Alright, now that it's set we should speak about our rolls in the society, but I believe we would simply bore Sir Hellsing with that talk. Alucard?" she said, motioning to the door. "Seras, you should come too."  
Integra nodded to Seras's questioning look and waved her off. The young officer saluted and scurried after the two older vampires, curious as to what this 'talk' was all about.

* * *

"We will need covers for this to work. Our biggest problem is people recognizing you, Alucard," Dramina mentioned as she slumped into one of the library's plush arm chairs by the fire. "You stick out like a red thumb," she commented, looking him up and down, lingering momentarily on his hair, making minor thoughts to herself.

"Enjoying the show? And how do you purpose I rectify that problem?" Alucard asked as he raised a brow and sat in a chair across from her, cross his leg and steepling his fingers in front of him and looking at her over them.

"You'll have to lose that outfit and get a new one. Do you plan on going with your old name?" she questioned, looking over him curiously. She had an idea what the answer would be. Vampires were that oblivious.

"No, I believe a different name would benefit our expedition, wouldn't it?" the red clad vampire mused to himself. "Very well, I shall come up with something. The other question is, what will our relationship be when we drop in unexpected? Vampire usually don't travel in groups unless you count servants or fledglings," he pointed out. His red eyes falling on a jittery looking Seras standing in the darkened corner of the room.

Dramina scrutinized the elder vampire. Her eyes roamed over his pale face, trying to read the smug smirk cemented to his lips. It was disconcerting and was setting off all kinds of bells and whistles everywhere in her mind. Then what he was implying fell on her like a ton of bricks. When the mighty fall, they fall pretty hard.

"No way!" she yelled and stood up, glaring at him with defiance. Her glare was like ice, trying to freeze him to the chair he lounged in, rather comfortably.

"It's the only way to not raise suspicion about our _activities_," the no-life king said with a grin, his garnet orbs dancing with mirth as he watch the eldest Harker. For emphasis to his suggestion, his eyes looked her up and down, as if she were a piece of meat.

"You would enjoy that you pompous ass," she growled.

"You mentioned all the alpha males running around. It would protect them from you," he mentioned correctly. Dramina nearly bit her own tongue at the thought of the monster she had unleashed. When you open your big mouth, it was always a good idea to consider the consequences.

"This is ridiculous," she sighed with a roll of her eyes and went over to the small table with a golden glass bottle of bourbon sitting upon it. She poured herself a glass and downed it quickly in one gulp.

"Um, master? What are you talking about?" Seras asked as she stepped forward. Her curiosity had peaked. Dramina was obviously distraught, and Alucard was enjoying being the one giving her the stress. It was like twisting the knife already plunged into the victim, and Alucard enjoyed every minute of it.

"Police Girl, you are my fledgling. No one will suspect anything from that. But, a adult female and male vampire, unclaimed by the other and not expressing intentions are liable for unwanted attention from the opposite sex (or in some cases the same sex). Plus, it looks… odd, for two such vampires to travel together and not be (pause) involved. Suspicion could be raised," Alucard explained, as if it was a simple problem, easily solved. Unfortunately, it wasn't an equation Dramina wanted to be included in.

"What does that mea- oh!" Seras suddenly also let the idea fall on her head, though it was less of a weight than when it fell on Dramina.

Dramina's amber red eyes darted to her "partner" for this mission and if looks could kill and Alucard could die easily the vampire would be 6 feet under.

"There is no way I'm going as your fiancé, mate-to-be, or whatever!" she nearly cried out in frustration.

* * *

"These are your passes for getting past human obstacles," Walter said, handing each their fake ID's.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lamia?" Dramina said as she looked at the pictures and information. "Next time we go undercover Alucard, I'm choosing the name. Not everyone in the world is oblivious to rewordings and word puns," she scoffed.

"You expect us to go undercover again after this, my dear?" Alucard questioned with a smirk and Dramina glared at him.

"Hey, my weight is not 140! I'm barely 120," Seras whined. Walter raised a brow and Seras muttered an apology and took what she gave him without more questioning.

"Your train arrives tonight at 9:45 sharp. I expect you to be on it," Integra said as she stood behind her desk, looking at the three she was placing so much hope in (she had no idea why).

"Don't get shot please," Lillith said with very put-out look at her older sister. She seemed to still be a little ticked off about the argument the other day.

"I'll try not to. Please watch over Lucy and I promise I'll be back in no time," Dramina said, reassuring her sister. "And please, for the good of everyone in this household, behave!"

"Of course, sister," Lillith sneered.

"Walter will drive you to the train station. Your orders are simple and you will follow them, understood? Infiltrate and collect information, that's it," Integra made herself very clear.

"Right, master," Alcuard said with a grin and they were ushered downstairs towards the door, some bags (mostly for disguise) were thrown into the car and they got in. Integra had made the arrangements for their coffins to be delivered promptly to their address. Dramina made sure Integra reserved a flat with _three_ rooms.

According to Dramina, "There was no way in heaven or hell she was sharing a room with Alucard."

The car pulled away from the manor and drove out of the gates of iron and steal guarding the Hellsing estate. The rumble of the engine was all that they heard as they traveled. Silence dominated the air around the three no-life's riding in the back of the car.

'I hope it's not like this the whole trip,' Seras thought with a long sigh. She went back to reading the book she had grabbed for the ride.

'I hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass, big time,' Dramina pondered to herself as she watched the dark scenery of the passing night fly by through the dark tinted window of the Hellsing car.

'I hope this trip is fun,' Alucard thought with a smaller grin this time as he glanced at the two females in the car with him. 'Oh, so much fun.'

* * *

Authoress: FINALLY!! YAY!!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! Next chapter comes faster with more reviews!

Alucard: In other words, you'll get around to the next chapter when you're not being so lazy.

Authoress: Ye- HEY NO!!


End file.
